Siren Song
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: André Harris is secretly working on a song for Beck. Robbie Shapiro is hearing a song echoing through Hollywood Arts High School that calls to him seductively. However he cant find the person singing it and fears he won't before the song is finished and done and the one singing it slips away, never to be heard from again. My first request, hope I gave it justice. (Requested Story)
1. The Song

Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction, it is also a work of a novice, I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, as I am not getting paid, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the tv show Victorious. I have no idea of the sexuality of the actors in the show.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. I am proud to present my first request story.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Robbie Shapiro first heard the love song when he stayed back after the school since Rex had detention. It was a song that was still a work in progress as the unknown singer sang the same line with slight variations each time. Unfortunately for Robbie, he was running up and down trying to find the composer as the empty halls made his voice travel and the echo did not help matters. The thing was the lyrics touched Robbie mentally and physically he wanted to help with the song and perhaps help himself with the artist of the raunchy love song.

The second day he ditched Rex as his friend ridiculed him on his obsessive need to find the composer and started his search early, perhaps a little too early as there were still students about in the hallways. He was receiving strange looks, whether it was from not being with Rex or his shifty eyes as he walked the hallways, who could say. Robbie was dead-set determined to find whoever got him hard and sexually aroused by his voice and unfinished song. The worst part Robbie had an eerie feeling he should have recognized that voice if not for that blasted echo!

That night Robbie tossed and turned while the lyrics played endlessly in his head, teasing him with the seduction of unbridled passion. The song was improving, and he needed to play a part of its birth, he equally needed to see who was writing this masterpiece and bottom for him. If he could get him hard and wet with his just his words and voice, then his body itself will shatter his very mind and body. The 16-Year-old slipped his hands down to his hard member and begun to stroke himself; he wouldn't allow himself to cum that night. It just felt wrong without the composer say so.

André Harris was freaking out, and that was putting it plainly. It all started when his good buddy Beck Oliver asked him to write a love song for him and his girl Jade West the bizarre thing was he told André that the song has to be as dirty as sin itself and gay, not happy gay but homosexually gay. Beck revealed that he and Jade plan to make out to it while Jade will be role-playing as a bloke. The song had to be ready in a fortnight. André knew that was around Beck's birthday and wondered if this was a gift to himself.

The African-American felt way out of his depth; school was a welcome deprive of his issues with writing the song. While school work did distract him, it was never truly far from his mind. He spent time with his friends as much as possible to keep the private work private, unintentionally giving Beck the idea it was progressing much further and better than it truly was. He noticed Robbie being suspicious and somewhat submissive. _Once the song is over, I must find out whats eating him_ André thought as he excused himself and made his way to the locker.

He hid away in an empty room as he looked outside as the student body disperse waiting for the last of the stragglers to leave. Writing such a song like this is impossible at home where his family will hear and ask many awkward questions, similar to doing so at a friends house where they and their family will be seeking answers. School seemed the best option, his greatest concern being a school staff member finding him. Once he felt it was safe, he opened his songbook read it through then rack his brains for the next line. _If only I had experience in what I'm trying to write._

 _Today is the day_ Robbie thought. _I have eliminated the other areas of the school, and my Mystery Man has to be around here somewhere._ The song has not even started and the 16 year was hard as a rock while his mind was creating images of some of his favorite lines, particularly chocking on Mystery Man's 6-inch uncut meat. _Fuck my mouth hasn't drooled_ so much since I started hearing this song. The song began, and Robbie was racing down the halls eager to find his Mystery Man and see a master at work.

The ventriloquist was covered in sweat and heaving as he frantically searched for his Mystery Man, he had not cum since he first heard the sexy voice sing the dirty love song. He felt like if he did not contribute to its creation his life will have hold no meaning, that is how much he cared to be a part of it. Plus he desperately needed Mystery Man to fuck the cum out of him, Robbie did not doubt that his Mystery Man was bi or gay since the song strongly indicated he likes to dominate a boy.

He reached a door and leaned against as he tried to catch his breath. Upon making contact with the door, the singing immediately stopped. André hearing a thud against the door stopped and listened in case of his nerves, and his over imagination being the culprit but grew fearful after hearing wheezing on the opposite side of the door. Carefully he made his way to the broom closet and hid once more inside, hoping that whoever it didn't search too hard as there weren't too many sports to hide.

A grin spring on the nerd looking boy's face as he straightened up and sorted himself. On the opposite side of this door is his idol, the man who haunted his dreams and every minute of his day. The man he wanted to help write the song with and if he was lucky his needs. Clothes straighten, hair brushed through with his fingers and breath checked Robbie turned the handle and attempted to walk in with confidence he did not felt. He wanted to scream in outraged in finding an empty room once more.

Robbie's outburst caused desk to be swiped clear of its contents, chairs and tables flipped. This event might not have happened if the ranchy love song had resumed but alas it didn't. With his anger and frustration ebbed the young songwriter fell to his knees and begun to cry.

André heard a ruckus and feared discovery almost as sudden as it begun and stopped, and sobbing noises were heard, curious he pried the door ajar and peered out. There he saw Robbie crying while muttering about wanted to help, desperately needing to help and strangely enough "God, damn freakin horny." _What the hell?!_ He wondered opening the door further to see who it was that upset his friend, as Robbie was not known to have angry burst.

His curiosity cost him as no matter how far he opened the door he failed to spot anyone else in the room and finally, the door creaked and Robbie looked up and saw André hiding in the closet.

"André?" Robbie questioned in disbelief. It did make an eerie level of sense. He knew that he should have recognized that voice. As he watched his friend leave the closet nervously, Robbie studied his physique and liked what he saw. André would be sure to break him in as a worthy fuck toy. _I would never imagine him as gay!_ He thought as he wet his lips.

"What's the matter, Robbie? Who upset you?" he asked as he looked around at the mess he made. He wanted to whistle in admiration, and hoped to god that Robbie does not ask about that blasted song of Becks!

Beaming with delight Robbie admired his man, as he will always see him as such he just needed to find a way to make André see him as his property in turn. "Can I hear your song from start to end? Well, where you are up too I mean since… well, you know it not being finish and all." Mentally flinching at his nervousness. André seemed just as nervous in turn as he fidgets with his songbook in his hands, "I… Uh, can explain about that. Please don't tell any, most importantly Beck about this but a few days back he asked me to write that stupid song, and well I've been struggling to get it down ASAP so I could put that idiocy behind me."

 _No, no, no he couldn't mean that? That song was asked for by Beck! How could his own song not speak to him like it does to me? No wonder he has been struggling with it! I could help him find his passion which will help him relate and appreciate the song better._ "I could help you with it." Robbie offered while doing his best to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"That be great you are more talented at songwriter while my talent lies more on the musical side," André enthusiastically replied.

 _How to play this? I always want him to take charge and use me, and now I need to make the first move. However, if I can show him my worth, I might get his cock inside me daily._ "Your problem is that you are letting the song frustrate you, take a step back and relax," Robbie explained.

"I can't it needs to be done soon, I really don't have much time to finish it."

Robbie made a song of agreement before asking, "Instead of focusing on another subject or activity to unwind, what about an activity that relates to the song?"

"Relates to the song?" André repeated while trying to make sense what his friend meant.

 _I wanted to be used by him, hoped I don't burn any bridges by taking the lead just this once._ Robbie placed his hand directly on his friend's crotch, it was soft but seemed to have a promise of the potential to be large. His hand started to fleck and palm André through his pants. "The song is about sex, so the next time you feel stuck take out your cock close your eyes and start stroking. But it's not just about sex it's dominating gay sex. Have you any experienced on this at all?" Robbie asked while beginning to pull down an distracted André's fly.

André had his eyes closed as he enjoyed Robbie's hand fondle his cock, shaking and verbally answering him while keeping his eyes closed. He has been stressing over school and that horrid song he forgot about handling his needs. He spread his legs and had his hands moved to unfasten his jeans, just to discover what Robbie was doing when his hands made contact with his friend.

"What the fuck Robbie?"

"As I said dominate sex, you need to-" Robbie unbuttoned his boxers then move his hands through the two openings he made and made contact with the cock his been craving to see and taste. He then continued from where he left off, "dominate me, make me gag on this magnificent piece of meat of yours, slap my face, make me your slave!"

André moaned as his cock was played with by another hand for the first time. As Robbie begun to maneuver his shaft, so it was free, and his eyes and mouth can feast on it André hand shot up and stopped him. The two friends stared at one another without moving. Slowly André and released his wrist and Robbie continued his action from earlier.

André wanted to close his eyes as he was about to be exposed for the first time in front of another, it was not that he wanted to stop Robbie earlier he just had cold feet for a brief moment in time. However, he forced himself to watch his friend and saw his eyes widen and him licking his lip. André started to question his friend sexuality.

"Can I suck you, Master?"

 _Damn, he is keen!_ "No, not yet, stick out your tongue," André ordered. He stood there as his friend followed his instruction with his dick sticking out of his fly. He began lightly smacking his cock against the boy's face then grew a little more aggressive as Robbie calmly took it. Curious he decides to quickly dive by pointing his hard shaft inside the nerd's mouth then back out, just as Robbie started to engulf his mouth around the cock.

The little whimper thrilled André with the power he now held over Robbie. "Stick out your tongue." He instructed once more. Once he did André started slapping his cock on the 16-year-old tongue, "You want this? Huh? You want to suck on my seven-inch cut dick? If you choke on it, it is going up you tight lily white ass! Answer me bitch!" André was shocked out of his sex craze by his own words. "I'm so sorry Fro I don't know what came over me. I'm just so damn horny and-"

"Save it, I am your bitch to be used however you see fit. Fuck my mouth, Master." Robbie kisses the head of his cock, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His eyes stared imploring at André to take control.

Still, André was uncomfortable with the situation particularly the look in Robbie's eyes. His hands hesitantly hovered near the long curly haired teen, ready to grip and hold in place but its Robbie one of his best friends. _Can I really just use him for my own needs and treat him like dirt in the process? I need some time._ "Get off your knees, barricade the door and undress me… then yourself."

"Yes Master"

André watched as he pushed a table against the door and grinning moronically approached him for undressing. Together the two worked together until André was nude from the waist up. As Robbie started to kneel down to begin on his shoes André stopped him, "Not yet" he said huskily grabbing Robbie's hair he pulled him into a kiss.

Robbie whimpered and groaned into the kiss, he couldn't help it as the act of kissing his man at long last made him so happy that he just cummed without touching himself. _God this is mortifying, I hope his not going to be turned off by it. I need him in my life with his cock and cum inside me daily. Fuck, it's a massive load, doubt I shot as much before in my life. I can already feel some running down my legs!_

André was enjoying the kiss the whimpering and groaning from his… bitch was thrilling the way that Robbie seemed to hold him in reverence was exciting and a little creepy, _I could grow to like this, he thought after the kiss._ Thoughts of that song being a bane of his existence were forgotten as he will learn later on that afternoon that Robbie was indeed his muse.

"Take off my shoes." _It's Robbie, I just can't call him my bitch to his face. My god, I just thought of Robbie as mine!?_

"Yes, Master" Kneeling down he started untying André's shoe and pulling it off. As he went to put it down, André called his attention. "I want to see you inhale deeply from my show while your other hand is down your pants fondling yourself."

"Yes, Master" he repeated and did as ordered.

Once he stopped inhaling, he started to pull out his hand and stopped after realizing his hand was covered in cum.

"Stop playing with yourself there is still the other shoe to take off and sniff."

Embarrassed Robbie nodded and revealed his hand.

"Is that cum? Dude, did you cum sniffing my shoe?" André laughed.

"No, I didn't cum sniffing your shoe Master." A shame face Robbie replied.

André took hold of his hand. "This looks and smells like cum to me." _Might as well try it_ "taste like it too. Take off your pants and show me that you're dry."

Robbie tried to explain but was cut off. "Show me now, or we are done, you hear me."

"Yes, Master"

Robbie removed both shoes, left his socks on and pulled down his jeans showing his slightly older friend the mess in his briefs and the trails of cum running down his legs."

André was impressed with his load and the fact that Robbie was hard and waiting once more. _How could he expect me to not notice that?_ "Well, you clearly lied to me and need to be punished for it."

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	2. The Punishment

Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction, it is also a work of a novice, I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, as I am not getting paid, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the tv show Victorious. I have no idea of the sexuality of the actors in the show.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. I am proud to present my first request story.

* * *

André took hold of his hand. "This looks and smells like cum to me." _Might as well try it_ "taste like it too. Take off your pants and show me that you're dry."

Robbie tried to explain but was cut off. "Show me now, or we are done, you hear me."

"Yes, Master"

Robbie removed both shoes, left his socks on and pulled down his jeans showing his slightly older friend the mess in his briefs and the trails of cum running down his legs."

André was impressed with his load and the fact that Robbie was hard and waiting once more. How could he expect me to not notice that _?_ "Well, you clearly lied to me and need to be punished for it."

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _His cum was nice, I wouldn't mind licking the cum off him, but I doubt he wants to see me putting myself in that position. How best should I punish him?_ "Take off your briefs and suck the cum off them, I want to see you wanking- No, I want to see you finger that ass of yours. Are you a virgin back there?"

"Yes Master, my ass has never been home to another man's cock before." Robbie pulled down his briefs and showed off his six and a half inch cut cock, his head still seemed to be leaking fluid at a steady pace.

 _Damn Robbie will be handy to have around to quench your thirst!_ André thought as he stroked himself. "You said another man, have you in fact been with a boy? Been bottoming for young boys and had their little dicks inside you instead?"

Robbie sat down on the ground and begun to suck on two fingers, he removed both to answer. "I have never been with a boy or man before Master. Never thought to do so till I heard your singing and only then did I knew that I and my ass belong to you." He resumed sucking on his two digits and brought his briefs up to take a whiff off his release.

"Make sure to get those fingers nice and wet I want you to be on your back with those briefs over your face and your fingers into the knuckles as you suck the cum off those dirty briefs." _I doubt I'm fooling him with my act, but he was right this is helping with the song._

Robbie laid down on his back and parted his legs on bended knees he laid his cum stroked briefs over his face and it was clear he has started sucking on it. His hand laid on his stomach while the other made its way to his anal entranced and commenced to wiggle inside.

 _Fuck I love this, in fact, where is my phone?_ André patted his pocket and took out his phone, he started filming and walked around Robbie. "That's it Fro force your fingers inside yourself. This is what you get for lying to me. God, you look so hot down there." André still in jeans and socks lifted a foot and placed it on top of the nipple closes to him. He began to rub the nipple with his clothed foot. "You like that?" he removed his foot and kneeled down recording the nipple still his free hand got in the shot and filmed him pinching it.

 _Yes, fuck yes this is what was missing in my life,_ Robbie thought as the pain and sting of the pinch was felt. "Yes, Master I like that. Can I please have another?" he reposition the briefs as he was no longer getting much cum and continued sucking. His cock giving the occasional jerk and flick at his treatment. His Master was walking around him slowly, some small part wondered if he will be kicked. He felt conflicted on the matter and decided if he was not bruised and can move about he be ok with it. No kick ever came.

Soon his chest was aflame with pinches strangely only one at a time as he seemed to be keeping one hand free, Robbie assumed he was wanking but did not want to displease his Master again by removing his briefs and looking. He has long since given up on trying to explain about the so-called lying. While the other got pinched, the previous one was blown on. "I would have been more than happy to sooth you sore tender nuds if I weren't angry with you. Oh, fuck yeah. That's right and is so fucken hot. Fuck, your ass is hungry." André saw that Robbie was indeed knuckled deep and moving his fingers in and out.

"That's it, Rob, move those fingers in and out and stretch those walls for my thick black cock." André aligned the wall in front of his friend's rosebud and filmed his fingers. André attention moved to the white cock before him, that jump every so often. It was wet with its own juices and fully hard. The African American was impressed that Robbie was not stroking himself with his free hand. Wondering how another guy's cock will feel in his hand, he reached and took hold of it.

It was hard and yet soft just like his own. Not as thick or as veiny, his large heavy balls were hairy, full and pulled up to his shaft ready for another messy explosion, unintentionally he licked his lips at the unbidden thought. "Tonight you going to shave your pubes and buy yourself a chastity cage. You will put it on immediately when it arrives understood?"

"Of course Master. My pubes just around my cock or my underarms also?"

"Those too."

"Yes, Master"

All the while he recorded an unaware Robbie. André jerked off his bitch/slave/friend nice and slow while precum ran onto his hand, he badly wanted to take a taste, and when there was, a hefty amount on his hand took a taste. _Fuck that taste awesome!_ He devoured the cum in little to no time before taking hold of the quivering hard cock and stroke it slightly faster than previous in his haste to get more.

"The chastity cage must always be worn, you aren't allowed to cum unless I am with you. Both keys must be handed over ASAP." Once more he licked his hands cleaned. "Enough of this shit." Swiping off the briefs off Robbie's face he continued talking, Robbie saw the camera, a slight small curved his lips. "You going to finish undressing me then start sucking my dick. Like I said before you gag and you better pray you did an adequate job in preparing that tight ass of yours. Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop!" The phone was turned off and placed back into his pocket.

It will be hard to say who was more thrilled and nervous as both classmates had both in equal measure. André never had a blowjob and was looking forward to it, but nervous he will cum too soon. Robbie was looking forward to sucking and finally tasting that delicious looking cock but fearful that his untrained mouth will displease his Master.

With André finally undress, like Robbie, he was still in his socks but was otherwise undress, Robbie admired the cock he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His was clearly bigger by half an inch and curved slightly to the right, he was thicker and trimmed. Robbie felt embarrassed at his own equipment he took his pubes as a symbol of manhood while this specimen was the epitome of manliness.

His hands come up to touch and stroke André shaft. "no use only your mouth." Robbie leaned his head forward and kiss the leaking head of his Master's cock. The precum was nice, a little too sour for his taste but enjoyable and he had no doubt he will love it in no time. He started licking and licking the sides of his seven-inch hardness.

The smell of his Master's cock was intoxicating with its allure it seemed to affect young Robbie's mind and made him believe that he will choke on it and have it inside his ass also. But was that wishful thinking on Robbie's behalf or just the fear talking?

 _Damn, I want to hold it in my hands_ Robbie thought as he rested on his knees and opened his mouth wide to take the thick veiny cock that curves just a tad. He took two inches before closing his mouth and had his tongue the welcome intruder, the precum tasted better than before his skin, sweat or it being the first taste must have tempered with the taste.

Robbie started to take more in and with lips still, enclose around the dark shaft took two more inches. Four inches was now in his mouth with three inches to go and he doubted he could take half an inch without beginning to choke on it. He withdrew three inches and admired the wet cock covered in his saliva. He started bobbing his head taking all four inches, edging himself to take on an extra inch but hesitating for the moment. _Will my Master start fucking my ass straight away once I begin to choke or will I still get to enjoy the wonderful taste of his cock for a while longer?_

André was enjoying his first blowjob, the fact that it was a guy and not a girl never really seemed to register in his mind. Robbie while not skilled made it up in his enthusiasm and clearly if he were in the mindset to call it off Robbie would fight him tooth and nail to remind us his bitch toy. _But I'm not crazy enough to give this up!_ He thought as he grasps Robbie by his curly hair and started face fucking him. Unknowingly forcing Robbie to face his greatest challenge ever.

It was an odd sensation relinquishing control, subconsciously his hands went up to provide a meager of resistance if he thought too much was going in his mouth but was not sure that was allowed. _Master said I can't use my hands while blowing him but can I rest my hands on his waist or thighs and pull off it becomes too much? Sure I want to please my Master, but I would like to remain conscious throughout his pleasure!_

Half an inch went in fine, his surprise contributing to the other inch going in just fine, but after that, he began to gag. André slowed and stopped to allow Robbie to get used to it, he looked down and saw tears in his bitch eyes. Tears he rightly expected from gagging not from being treated harshly or fear. _Should I comfort him? He really is doing great for his first time. Fuck I never realize how hard it was to be a half decent master, just what is Robbie looking for?_

With the sizeable cock no longer going in or out Robbie got used to having it in his mouth and partly his throat. It was a slight and go when André started face fucking him proper, but the experience was not as severe as it was earlier, Robbie was curious if it was intended on his Master's behalf so he could fuck his "tight lily white ass" to quote his Master or a happy accident. He doubted he could get a wink of sleep if he did not experience his cock in his ass nor obey his Master with the no masturbating as one hand will be fingering his ass while the other unfortunately be on his dick. _Well, no matter now. But I wonder if I am allowed to finger my ass, no surely not, it belongs to him now like the rest of me._

For the next few minutes, Robbie performed and slightly increase of his oral skills. He made sure to caress his Master's shaft with his tongue on all sides, he paid particular attention to the head whenever his Master withdrew his cock from his mouth so his tongue could actually polish the pink flared head and either lick or suck up the juices. He still had the occasional gag, but both teens knew that an improvement has been made. André knew if he allowed Robbie to continue as he was he be shooting a load down his throat in little time, but there was still one more thing he wanted to do first.

"Enough of that, now get on all fours and spread those legs so I can see your puckered cherry hole."

André pulled apart his butt cheeks and examined it. It was still a little moist and opened from Robbie earlier finger fucking. Spitting on it André started to finger him with one finger. He wanted to ensure that it was pleasurable to Robbie as he still saw him foremost as his good friend Fro, he also did so to unwind somewhat. If he started fucking him now, he would blow his load before he was in all the way.

Unfortunately for Robbie he too was in a similar circumstance as André was in and even though it was just the one finger forcing itself inside him and wiggling around fighting back the moans he forced himself to tell his Master he was about to cum again.

"You are such a naughty dirty bitch cumming twice in front of me while I still haven't cummed once." _I finally did it and called him a bitch, and I should be able to swing it so I can feast on his load. I hope it is a large one like his other appeared to be._ Removing his digit he gave another order and Robbie was now on his back with his feet resting comfortably on André's shoulders whose face was inches away from the leaking cock, ready to put it in his mouth at a moments notice. His finger back to help him reached his peak.

Robbie felt more intense than before. He found his Master at long last, he stripped him, kissed him, was punished by him, sucked and choked by him and now his Master's finger was dancing inside him. Gawd all his dreams were slowly becoming rule. Eyes rolling back Robbie started to stutter, "M-m-master, I-I-I'm about-"André's mouth descended on the hard flesh of his friend just as the first volley of cum shot out quickly followed by another. In little time his mouth was full of his fuck toy's cum, and he was still shooting more in his mouth that it was escaping and leaking back onto Robbie's quivering cock. Swallowing the load, which he found as delightful as the sample he tasted, he let it pool in his mouth. His finger was being squeezed by Robbie's anal muscles and couldn't be moved.

Robbie was biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from yelling his pleasure. Nothing ever felt so fucking awesome in his life until this moment. He tasted blood and knew he bit his lip. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he just cummed twice, and feeling his Master's lip enclosed on his cock was the trigger, of course, it was also the start of his first. As he was coming down from his high, he realized André's free hand was pinning him down more than likely to have stopped him from choking his Master.

Once André was certain Robbie had finished filling his mouth with his cum he moved up his boy toy and laid on top of him, he stared down face to face and was concerned about the blood he saw. He moved in for a kiss and Robbie seeing what he was after was, of course, happy to oblige. He did not expect to discover his Master was carrying his cum still in his mouth!

The two grinded their bodies as they kissed and exchanged cum, André, fighting tooth and nail, not to cum and paster their chest with his load. A hard feat as he was still on edge from the blowjob and Robbie was close to cumming in under 3 minutes of his fingering. The snowball kiss was messy and thrilling for both boys, the taste of blood strangely gave it a little kick. Strands of cum were attaching one lip to the other as André pulled off.

"Damn are all your orgasm this intense?" he asked, he hated to admit it, but his own never comes close.

Panting and swallowing once more he answered. "Never until now Master. His eyes were still glazed, and he seemed to have trouble catching his breath.

"I think I will have to swallow your loads from now on. We can't have you leaving your cum wherever we have sex for people to find." He witnesses Robbie's smile at the acknowledgment that there will be a next time. "Of course you will owe me, but this time around I let it pass." _No need to let him know that I actually enjoy it._ André smirked as he wondered how he gets Robbie to pay him back.

André had his hand roam down his friend/boy toy and passed his softening hard cock to explore his entrance, this time he forced two fingers in, causing Robbie to groan. "Soon it will be time for you to make my cock feel at home. What position would you like to be in? I might be merciful and agree."

Robbie was finding it difficult to think, sure he had two fingers inside him already but that was his own not someone else, he couldn't predict how they will move inside him, and god it felt great being stretch by his Master. Robbie was groaning while trying to push back so he could have the fingers deep in him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk I asked you a question." André grabbed Robbie's balls and applied some pleasure.

"Oh fuck Master." Robbie gasps.

André couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried. "No not yet, but soon. Now answer my question, what position would you like to be fucked in?"

Trying to think and only coming up with this Robbie responded between moans. "Any position will be good Master, but I would like to be fucked like I am, me on my back so I can see you as you breed my pussy.

"Pussy huh? I like the sound of that. For that let's add another finger inside your pussy."

More moaning from Robbie while André now felt like he could handle fucking Robbie without suffering from premature ejaculation. "It's time, ready?"

While Robbie opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative, it was Beck the two teens heard.

"Hi André you still here? I want to see your progress on the song." The doorknob to the room turned, and the door opened a jar then hit the table that Robbie placed.

"André?"

* * *

More is on the way, promise! – H.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


	3. The Party

Disclaimer:- This is a work of fiction, it is also a work of a novice, I am not getting paid just trying to pursue my interest in writing. I am not doing this for pay, as I am not getting paid, and I have not nor attempted to claim rights to the tv show Victorious. I have no idea of the sexuality of the actors in the show.

Author Note:- This is a work of fiction. What you are about to read is 100% fake, it has not happened nor do I think will happen. If you do have sex do so with someone of legal age and use protection. I am proud to present my first request story.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Robbie was finding it difficult to think, sure he had two fingers inside him already but that was his own not someone else, he couldn't predict how they will move inside him, and god it felt great being stretch by his Master. Robbie was groaning while trying to push back so he could have the fingers deep in him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk I asked you a question." André grabbed Robbie's balls and applied some pleasure.

"Oh fuck Master." Robbie gasps.

André couldn't keep the smile off his face if he tried. "No not yet, but soon. Now answer my question, what position would you like to be fucked in?"

Trying to think and only coming up with this Robbie responded between moans. "Any position will be good Master, but I would like to be fucked like I am, me on my back so I can see you as you breed my pussy.

"Pussy huh? I like the sound of that. For that let's add another finger inside your pussy."

More moaning from Robbie while André now felt like he could handle fucking Robbie without suffering from premature ejaculation. "It's time, ready?"

While Robbie opened his mouth to answer in the affirmative, it was Beck the two teens heard.

"Hi André you still here? I want to see your progress on the song." The doorknob to the room turned, and the door opened a jar then hit the table that Robbie placed.

"André?"

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Beck pushed harder when he felt resistance against the door when he had the door opened enough to squeeze past the opening he made he found an empty room. He found it odd that a door was pressed against the door but figured it was a prank and the culprit or culprits got out through the window, so he turns and left, it never crosses his mind that André and Robbie could be hiding from him due to their arouse and nude state.

The two were squeezed in the same closet that André hid in earlier, their hands all over each other confine in a small tight space while also trying to muffle each other breathing so Beck wouldn't hear their heaving. The two remain there even after hearing the door closed behind their friend not certain if he was trying to psych them out or risk making noise and alerting him to the fact someone was hidden here.

Fearing that Beck will continue his search relentlessly, André decided they will regretfully end there fun for now and allow themselves to be found by Beck. Dressing hurriedly, with André taking Robbie's underwear as his new cum rag the two sneak out and wandered down the hall where eventually they bumped into Beck who just started to browse through his phone contact.

The Day of the Party

The three boys were thrilled. Robbie lost his virginity the very next day, showing up to school two hours early to show André his shaven pubes and his ass was filled with cum before his pants got pulled up. Throughout the day and the days that followed he was getting his masters load in both his holes.

Beck was happy with the song and was incredibly turned on by it. Lately, he found himself being bi-curious and Jade agreed to top him on the condition of an awesome sex song that was on edge or completely gay in nature. Concerning a pussy bitch boy choking on his first cock, every time Beck will listen to it he will remember his first gagging experience. Closing his eyes, Beck started counting but promptly stopped, his patience was at an end. He wanted the party to be over, nude and submitting to Jade. He had to settle for finding a secluded sport instead.

They were far enough away from the party that the crowd and music couldn't be heard as Beck put the battery-powered CD player on the ground and started the song. The two couples started to kiss and undress each other unaware that for the second time in a week that Beck has just been cockblock Robbie once more, eagerly the two watched on hidden within the shadows and bushland as André worked on fingering Robbie before asking him to straddle his lap and fuck himself on his lap.

Unlike times past Jade put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulder and forced him to his knees. He started undoing her pants and pulled them down leaving her in her soaked wet panties, he hooked his thumbs through the waistband but before he could start tugging them off as Jade wanted him to use his teeth.

Grinning that the song seemed to have gotten Jade in the right mood, or her own horniness has kicked in he began the task careful of his teeth as he bit down on her panties and lowered himself and the flimsy clothing to the ground.

He noticed earlier that she was not already wearing the promise strap on, and it was with mixed feeling when he looked up and saw her nude and flat without a shaft to rub his face against.

"Not yet my pet" his girl cooed at him as she gripped his shaggy hair and forced him to look up at her face. Sucking up some saliva she pried his mouth open and let her drool fell from her mouth and into his waiting mouth. Beck didn't swallow straight away and only did so when she relinquished her hold on his hair and mouth.

"What's wrong baby? What's the matter? You look soooo upset and pathetic."

André was enjoying the show straining to hear their words over the music and Robbie's gentle pants. Meanwhile, Robbie was sitting on his lap facing away Beck and Jade's fun, slowly working his master's cock in and out of his ass ever mindful not to make a sound. His own cock encaged by a chastity cage, and have not unlocked since two days past.

"I know what's wrong. You want to suck on a nice size length of manhood, don't ya?" she asked while stroking his hair between her fingers.

Nodding that this was indeed something that he desperately wants but not sure if he still possesses the power of speech to actual state as such. Each of his hands touches her ankles and touching her as lightly as possible with touch and experience as he didn't dare look away from her face he ran his hands up and down her legs hoping she has indeed brought the strap-on harness and dildo.

Jade sighed at the feeling of the almost ghostly caresses her man was giving her. Sure his strange request freaked her out at first and making her make her request for this great song that makes her wet and needy. She thought at first that he be embarrassed hunting down such a song or to make such a song. She had no idea that he felt so strongly to experience bottoming that he would ask Robbie to make it. She knew this because she could hear his voice singing those awesome lyrics.

Jade spread her legs further apart and guided her lover's head to her privates. "Make love with me with your tongue, and if you do a decent job at it, maybe, just maybe I will put on the strapon and fuck that tight ass of yours."

Even before she finished that sentence, Beck was rubbing his tongue against her clit while his hands ended up at her backside, probing her hole but not yet entering binding and teasing her as he waited to time his penetration with his tongue entering her vagina.

"Oh baby, you know just how to tease meee!" Moaned Jade as she rocks her boyfriend against her opening.

André who always considered himself as straight till Robbie through himself at him was getting turned on by sight before him. So much so he was beginning to consider showing himself and Robbie to the pair and joining in on the action.

"Get on your hands and knees and face our friends," André ordered Robbie with a raspy voice.

Always eager to please his master Robbie got into position and watched as Beck ate out Jade. André fought the urge to spank the bubble butt in front of him and settled for long dicking his slave.

Jade did not know if it was the song, being munched on by her boyfriend as he fingered her ass in time with his tongue or the idea that soon she will be watching him attempt to devour the rubber dildo she is wearing than taking his anal cherry for the first time. Whichever it was she found herself cumming in her lover's mouth, what wasn't swallowed was felt running down his chin and continue its journey down her leg.

"Okay, you deserve your reward. Let me go and get it on."

Beck who was on his knees laid down on his side, admiring the site of Jade fishing out the strap-on and dildo from the purse and placing them on her person. Robbie was biting his lip not to alert his friends of their presence and his predicament, something he didn't care about for himself but not knowing his master's thought about their relationship being outed decided to steer on the side of caution. André was trying to make up his mind on what to do.

"Ready baby?" Jade asked strutting back over to where Beck laid, playing with his cock. "No don't get up. Get on your back." Jade continued as she saw Beck getting.

"Oh, oh I have been looking forward to this." Beck comment as Jade stood over his head. She slowly started getting down and soon position the rubber cock, so it points straight down to Beck's open and ready mouth.

"I know, so hungry for cock my boy is, and cock is what he shall get."

"Hmm, hmm" replied Beck with a mouthful of dildo, tears beginning to appear as Jade just remained still not going further down or withdrawing the inches inside his mouth. Soon she relented and got back up. Their friends however quietly snicker, Robbie took more on his first time than that.

"Oh, what's the matter, baby? Too much for you? I suck your little cocklet better than that."

"Please" begged Beck.

 _Little cocklet? Beck must have another two inches on me!_ André thought in shock.

 _I wonder if my master will consider fucking my ass while I attempt to deepthroat that cock his carrying._ Wondered Robbie also silently acknowledging the nine inches to his master's seven.

"Ok, let's try this again."

Again she slowly went down, the five inches she stopped at before became six, and that is where she stopped. He fought to accommodate the large rubber penis with his need to breathe and thought he was doing a decent job, apparently so did Jade, Robbie and André were less than impress.

"That's it, baby, you're doing it." encouraged Jade playing with his hair as she looked at the rubber dick coming out of his mouth covered in his spit. Just get it nicely lubed up with your spit and soon it be making its home inside your ass."

Beck was smiling and licking his lips once the head of the dildo no longer had contact with his lips. He was enjoying the new feeling of submitting to Jade.

Once she felt he was ready, she moved back down, six inches again and not an inch more. She remained there for roughly the same amount of time and felt pride for her boyfriend that he handled it better than before and got back up.

"Doing great baby, I am going a little further down on ya." Seeing the bulge as the rubber dildo gone down his throat was doing a number on her. She felt so wet and powerful controlling how much he will take in his mouth and if at all down his throat and she hoped that he like the experience and her part in it so that they could do this again in the future.

Beck's hand felt slippery with the precum he was leaking as he jacks off, his other hand was playing with his balls. He felt like fingering his ass but even know he didn't want to expose his girl to all of his secrets. She now knows he thought of sucking cock and taking it up the ass, but she didn't need to know he experimented with fingering himself.

Jade could hear the sloppy noises of his hands stroking his sleek wet cock and wish they could 69, sure that they could, but she much rather watches the dildo go in and out of his mouth than eat his delicious load. Perhaps when the novelty wore off and Beck was more proficient they could do that. _I certainly don't want him to choke on it while we are having some fun!_

André was forced to stop fucking Robbie, as he didn't want to breed his slave ass while there was more to watch as Beck has his first sort of gay experience. He kept himself busy fingering his slave's hungry, with the occasional kiss and caress his eyes never straying long on the action before them.

Now that Beck felt more comfortable Jade too felt reassured and started slowly face fucking him, thrilled at watching the large fake appendage entering and leaving her boyfriend's mouth.

Beck's hand was madly stroking his cock, his warm precum flowing down his shaft and hand to pool together on his abs, his other hand was subconsciously playing with his ass, three fingers moving in and out trying to sync with Jade's thrusts in his mouth. Neither André or Robbie could see how many fingers he was using but could only watch as he bucks his waist to and fro while he handles matters down below.

It took Jade by surprise when she stopped and got off him and saw his chest glittering with sweat and his juices, with his own fingers in his ass stretching and easing the itch her man was suffering from. She took his legs and rested it on her shoulders, she wanted to see his facial expressions morph to one and another as he goes from being agonized from having something up his ass for the first time to ecstatic as he is grown accomplished to the large length intruder. She wasn't disappointed.

Use to different positions including fucking herself on her boyfriend's hard stick she quickly adjusted to the new role and enjoyed watching his screwed up face slowly relaxed and replaced with a joyful expression that matched his praise and groans. This was a sight she would like to see more of if it didn't cost her from the lost of his cock.

Her hands replaced his as she fucked her man, from slow to fast. Switching hands and remaining still to watch her gasping boyfriend watch her as she licked her hand clean of his juices. Just to resume the frantic thrusting with a renewed vigor.

For what felt like a lifetime but was only a few minutes to Beck he felt royally fucked, turned on and highly strung and he loved every single moment of it. But his cock has had enough, his balls raised and ready and his cock holding back his load on a losing battle with his girl's gripped on him working him over and with a cry of passion he come.

Thick silvery ropes of cum landed on his panting chest, running down his stomach to gather in the pools of drying precum. The shots didn't seem to die but grew in intensity, his neck got hit, as well as his cheek than the mouth before nature seemed to won and the next two return to being on his chest and six pack before simply running down his rapidly deflating member.

Jade withdrew the dildo from his ass a moment later, his ass clasp down so hard on it she couldn't move it further in or out, and she did try to get it out. She laid down on top of him not caring at all about the sweat and cum on his body and engage him in a snogging fest.

Meanwhile, André was whispering orders into Robbie's ear who grinned with his master's plan.

Later that night, the rest of the guest has departed, and Beck was asleep with a sore ass that he hoped he discreetly hid. His ass hurt so much he decided to sleep in the nude as the material of his boxers irritated his aching ass.

Robbie already nude from his master's orders crept up to his friend's bedroom window and tried opening the window with one hand, the other held an extra gift to bestow on the birthday boy. It did open, and with the care, he pulled himself up and through the window. Carefully as to not awake Beck and his family he moved his way through the house and opened the front door for his master to enter.

The two made their way to Beck's room and André locking the bedroom door behind watch as his slave pulled back the blanket and sheets and exposed their friend's nude form. He licked his lips as he watched Robbie place the first chastity cage he ordered online, he screwed up on the size and needed to order another more modest fitting one. With a faint click, it locked in place, and André hoped that Beck will agree to hand the key over to Jade later on that day as it was after midnight now.

Now the risky part of his plan was set into motion waking him up and hoping he be ok with having sex with the two of them. Robbie following his order to the letter was position himself in front of his sleeping friend's face his hard and free cock was dripping a little precum on Beck's lip. With a touch of hesitation with the ill thought that Beck might accidentally bite down on him, he pushes his cock through the lips that easily departed and enter his second ever mouth. It was just as warm and yet wet as his master's own.

He gently rocked back and forth and felt elated when Beck started to suck and lick his meat, he glanced over at his master to see what he was doing and to quietly inform him what Beck was doing.

André at some point undress and was rubbing himself on each of his nipples, his cock steadily growing having watched Robbie's ass move back and forth and the occasional wiggle. Not sure if he should or not Robbie started playing on his own and not seeing a sign from his master being displeased turned his attention once more to his cock and Beck's mouth.

Getting turn on watching his pale slave ass and the new cage on Beck's cock he made his way over and pulled Beck's legs apart and crawled on the space he made on the bed. He played with the sleeping boy's low hanging balls and lowered his face to lick it. Unlike Robbie earlier appearance Beck seemed to have already shave his balls and his pubic hair around his shaft while not shaved off like Robbie is now was neatly trimmed back and was looking kinda cute.

He focuses on one, then the other before attempting to take both at once. It tasted different from the small number of times he awarded Robbie with oral sex, not really keen on sucking a guy's cock let alone his slave but… it didn't sit well with him just receiving all the benefits.

He didn't know when Beck eyes flew wide open in shock, disbelief, and excitement. Robbie saw it but was scared that this was when his cock will get bitten or spat out and Beck will scream rape and wake the household. Neither happens just that the blowjob just got a little better.

Following his master's orders, he informed him that Beck was now awake and the two swap positions with André telling him to rim and finger his ass and to tell him when he believes that Beck was ready to be fucked again.

Beck started to open his mouth while he informed Robbie what he wants to be done, whether it was to protest or add his two cents neither André or Robbie knew as André pushed his fingers into his mouth and Beck started sucking his fingers. Pulling his fingers out he replaced it with his dry cock and got it nice and wet while his spit covered fingers started ministering Beck's erect nipples.

Robbie wanting to please his master was rimming the hole as if his life depended on it. His tongue was pushed in as far as it will go stretching the incredible tight walls his fingers soon meeting his tongue as he scissors the walls apart hoping to get Beck prepped and ready for whenever his master was ready to claim a new ass.

Beck was moaning happily never having been rimmed and fingered before, the cock of Robbie and André was better than the rubber dildo from earlier that night, and it felt like his ass was weeping already for something bigger and wider, he prayed that his friends wouldn't keep him waiting too long. Briefly, he wondered if perhaps he was still sleeping.

"I think he's ready master" Robbie quiet voice was heard by the two other teens.

"You fuck him first. You deserve it helping me out with that song. Besides I want to breed his ass with your cum coating my cock." André replied staring deep into Beck's eyes making the confused recently awaken teen to blush.

"Really?" Robbie couldn't help but ask.

"Do it now before I change my mind."

Not wanting to anger his master or lose the opportunity to fuck his first ass he took one of Beck's leg and lifted it the other remains on the mattress, so he positions Beck to be on his side as he aligned his cock to his friend's ass and enter him.

His ass felt so vice-like tight, and if he didn't witness it earlier, Robbie would have sworn that he must be a virgin. It felt remarkable hot, and his cock felt alive with a new sensation he couldn't fathom how to describe.

André wanting to watch the action stopped the blowjob and paid attention to what Robbie was doing between kissing and tweaking Beck's nipples.

To Robbie's horror, he didn't last as long as he hoped before he emptied himself within Beck's hole. André congratulated his slave with kind words and a smothering kiss before taking his place. His fingers worked itself inside his Beck's ass causing the teen to gasp and groan between his heavy breathing.

"Fuck me please!" he begged as he watches André smee Robbie's cum that he gathered onto his cock, wishing that fine specimen was already traveling up his inner tunnel.

"Fine, fine, since you asked so nicely, get on all fours and lick Robbie clean off your ass juice and his load while I take you behind." Besides, _I don't think I could handle such raw emotion from another dude while I fuck him. Robbie was hard enough!_

Beck didn't take Robbie straight away into his mouth, he first began by licking the nerdy boy clean around his shaft and balls before he started licking the shaft clean. He didn't know if it was the position, the cock or what but he noticed that the three times he fucked it felt different each time. _Perhaps it's the person and not the cock or position I'm in?_

André was more masterful and confident as he slammed his cock into him and every time he ended up forcing more of Robbie's cock into his mouth just to gag on it before he was in a situation to withdraw. The juices he licked Robbie was an aphrodisiac making him want more, to be treated as a lowly whore. He loves Jade and wouldn't give her up, but if they did end, Beck reckons he would swear off girls for a while and allow his heart to heal while engaging on some personal male bonding with equally like-minded individuals.

André never thought he would be in a situation like this. He never thought of man before Robbie begged and pleaded to be his bitch boy and now here he was screwing another 'male' friend, and it was just as great and just as more of a turn on as it been breeding Robbie's pale ass. He hopes that one day to get it on with a chic, but if it meant losing such a loyal slave, he doubts he takes that chance.

Robbie couldn't get his hands off his master watching him dominate another male but his eyes glazing over his prey and meeting his own with what appraise what could Robbie only dream to be of love. Whatever it was it frightened and warmed the young nerd in equal measure, and he felt reassured that even after tonight he will still be his master's one and only bitch.

Beck saw and could feel the cage around his cock, but it never registered that his cock was off limits and his hands tried to grip his shaft to beat off and cum when André cum's in his ass. He felt the coldness of the steel and felt like crying as his release was denied. But André powerful strokes hit something within him that made his attempts to be quite futile as his body was rocked for the first time in a new experience that allowed his cock to shot without being touched and while he cum his ass clenched down hard on André forcing his load to join that of his slave.

The three catch their breath without a word passing between them. Exhausted and drain Beck feel once more to sleep to wake up sticky and just as sore as he was when he went to sleep. His cock still caged and a key on his bedside table with a brief note encouraging him to hand it over to Jade if he wished, but the spare will remain with André for safekeeping and another round or more if he was willing.

Boy, was he willing.

* * *

 **The End.**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know by leaving a review or PM if you are a member. Needless to say feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
